


The Before and the Now

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara; the before and the now
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Before and the Now

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My life has always been filled with things I had to make sure of. Make sure mum and dad were okay; that they were taken care of. Make sure that there was food in the house, that the washing and cleaning was done. Make sure that they attended their doctor and hospital appointments. Make sure that they were safe.

Make sure I was at work on time. Make sure that I gave a hundred percent. Make sure that my reports were filed; that all the i’s were dotted, and the t’s were crossed. Make sure that no one saw just how much I was struggling.

I failed miserably.

My dad ended up in hospital where he passed away. I couldn’t take care of my mum and had to move her into a care home. I spent so much time trying to keep my head above water that I alienated everyone who crossed my path.

Everyone until Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley.

My life is still filled with things that I must make sure of, and some of them haven’t changed. I still have to be at work on time, and I still give a hundred percent. My reports are filed, the i’s are still dotted, and the t’s are still crossed. But there are plenty of differences too. 

I have someone who listens to me, someone that I can trust. There is someone in my life who seems to care about me, who wants the best for me. Someone who thinks my opinions matter, even if they do call me an idiot at times.

There is now someone in my life I can call on, for a laugh, a chat, some help, or a bloody good row. It makes such a difference to know that there is nothing I can do to break what we have, just as there’s nothing he can do. 

I don’t miss the before.

I would definitely miss the now.

I'm going to make sure I never have to.


End file.
